au pays magique du cerisier volant
by correctrice en chef
Summary: Hum ... Que dire que dire ...Eh ben, delire sans nom a lire.... Imaginez Hinata ... Imaginez un cerisier ... mettez la première sur le deuxième et ... TADAAAAAAAM !


**auteur: correctrice en chef**

**disclaimer: les personnages appartiennentà inunobaka ( Inu ! efface ça tout de suite ! (inunobaka )Mais euh ... (c e c) J'ai dit ! (inu fait du boudin ) ) Bon alors, ils sont à Mr Kishimoto (n'est ce pas Inu ... )**

**Un grand michi à INUNOBAKA !**

**Au pays magique du cerisier volant**

**« Mais Hinata, descends à la fin ! Qu'****est-ce qui te prend ! ça va faire presque une journée que t'es là-haut !**

**-Mais oui ne t'inquiète pas on ne te dira rien !**

**-Ce n'est pas grave ! Allez, descends de cet arbre !**

**-Hinata, en tant que père attentionné et affectu… euh, en tant que maître de ton clan, je t'ordonne de descendre de ce cerisier tout de suite !**

**-Seigneur Hiashi ! ça ne va rien changer si vous lui ordonner de faire quelque chose ! C'est pour ça qu'elle est sur cet arbre depuis 9 heures ce matin !**

**-Et vous comptez faire comment alors ! On poiraute depuis des heures Hokage-sama !**

**-Vous allez voir, il suffit de faire preuve d'un peu de psychologie… De la fermeté douce… de la douceur ferme… C'est comme ça qu'i faut'y faire avec les adolescents. J'ai passé mon diplôme en psychologie au service pédiatrique de l'hôpital de Konoha, j'en connais un rayon ! (ton fleuri) Hinataaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ?**

**-Ho…Hokage-sama ?**

**-Ma petite Hinata, pourrais-tu descendre de cet arbre ? ( ton mielleux ) S'il te plaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaîîîîîîîîîîîît ! Ta famille a hâte de te revoir !**

**-Oui enfin faut pas pousser hein…**

**-Hiashi-sama taisez vous ! Vous allez tout gâcher !**

**- M… mais ho…Hokage-sama je… je veux r…rester ici ! Je … Je… (éclate en sanglots et trempe tous les membres de l'assistance qui attendent en bas (estimez vous heureux d'avoir un écran pour vous protéger !)) JE-VEUX-PAS-ME-MARIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER !**

**-BON HINATA TU DESCENDS DE CET ARBRE TOUT DE SUITE OU JE …**

**-M…Mais …**

**-HINATA ! C'EST UN ORDRE DE TON HOKAGE !**

**-mouais, enfin, sauf votre respect Hokage-sama, votre méthode ne diffère pas vraiment de la mienne …**

**-OH VOUS HEIN ! LE HYUGA DEGENERE ON VOUS A PAS SONNE ! D'AILLEURS SANS VOUS ON EN SERAIT PAS LA !**

**-Hy…Hyuga dégénéré ? **

**-Ouais c'est vrai !**

**-Oh, Kiba , t'arrête de lécher les bottes de la vieille ! **

**-J'y peux rien si Hokage–sama a raison, moi !**

**-Mouais… Tu parles, fayot !**

**-Cancre !**

**-Sale cabot !**

**-Nabot !**

**-Taisez-vous les gosses !**

**-Oh toi, Neji, hein…**

**-Ca veut dire quoi, ça, Naruto ?**

**-ça veut dire que si ce matin on n'avait pas annoncé la nouvelle d'un certain mariage à Hinata, elle ne serait pas en train de pleurnicher sur son cerisier, et ce depuis 9 heures du matin ! Il est presque 6 heures du soir et elle n'a pas bougé !**

**- Et vas-y, mets-moi tout sur le dos ! Tu crois que ce mariage avec elle me plaît à moi ! Je vais pas monter sur un pommier pour autant !**

**-Un cerisier !**

**- On s'en fiche ! ça fait des plombes qu'on est plantés là à attendre que madaaaaaaaaaame se laisse fléchir, moi j'en ai marre ! Si c'est comme ça je sens que je ne vais pas tarder à monter aux arbres moi aussi !**

**Et sur ces paroles vindicatives, Neji laissa plantés là Kiba, Naruto et Akamaru (des fois que quelqu'un l'oublierait… ) au milieu du verger des Hyuga, soit dit en passant extrêmement luxuriant à cette époque de l'année ( le printemps, quoi ). Ils étaient, avec Shino, Hiashi et Tsunade, au pied d'un cerisier très haut, dans l'attente de la descente de l'héritière Hyuga juchée sur ce perchoir depuis de longues heures ; depuis le début de la matinée, cris, menaces , cajoleries, pleurs et excuses pleuvaient sur l'arbre millénaire qui en voyait tomber des vertes et des pas mûres .**

**-Hy…Hyuga dégénéré ? Nan mais vous vous êtes pas regardée vieille pie !**

**- Et c'est comme ça que vous traitez votre Hokage, vous ! Nan mais où va le monde, je vous le demande !**

**-Bah je sais pas moi …**

**-Naruto on t'a pas sonné !**

**-Bah si, la vieille vient de demander où allait le monde, baka ! **

**Silence de tout le monde. Même les adultes arrêtent de s'enguirlander. Regard d'incompréhension profonde de la part de toutes les personnes présentes qui se demande avec effroi si un imbécile pareil pouvait devenir Hokage de Konoha …remarquez, il y avait bien Tsunade …**

**- J'ai dit un truc qui fallait pas ?**

**Soupir désespéré de tout le monde qui se demande aussi avec inquiétude si un idiot aussi … idiot pouvait devenir Hokage de Konoha… remarquez, il y avait bien Tsunade…**

**Soudain, une voix fluette venant de l'arbre, un peu froissée :**

**-Vous le dites si je dérange, surtout…**

**C'était Hinata qui était un tantinet vexée de voir que personne ne s'intéressait à elle. Elle avait pris la peine de rester sur cet arbre et de pleurnicher et de se plaindre ( par roulement, parce que pleurnicher pendant plus de 6 heures sans interruption, c'est pas facile ! Quoique je ne pense pas que ce soit impossible …) pendant des heures, et un imbécile qui faisait le pitre devant son arbre réussissait à gâcher tout ses efforts ! Il y a de ces égoïstes, tout de même …**

**Dès qu'Hinata eut rappelé à tout le monde que la raison pour laquelle ils poireautaient depuis des heures, c'était elle, et qu'à cet égard elle méritait un minimum de considération, le concert de supplications de la part de tout le monde repris. Au bout d'un petit moment, la voix d' Hiashi s'éleva, couvrant les voix des autres personnes présentes autour de l'arbre :**

**« Hum… Hokage-sama… si on la laissait sur son arbre ? c'est bien ce qu'elle veut, non ?**

**Tout le monde se tut. Les réactions étaient mitigées ; Shino, qui en avait vraiment marre, se disait qu'après tout, elle n'avait qu'à descendre plus tôt au lieu de leur faire faire le pied de grue et que c'était une bonne solution ; Kiba, songeur, pesait le pour et le contre, pensant qu'après tout c'était comme elle voulait ; Hinata, horrifiée et très inquiète, ayant peur que les adultes n'adoptent finalement cette proposition ; Naruto pas d'accord du tout parce qu' il trouvait Hinata sympa malgré tout et qu'il comprenait malgré tout les conséquences de ce que les adultes voulaient faire, et l'Hokage horrifiée et épouvantée par cette idée barbare ; voilà, à peu de choses près, les avis de l'assistance. La réaction de la très respectée et très vénérée Hokage du village de Konoha ne se fit pas attendre longtemps :**

**- NAN MAIS SA VA PAS VIEUX FOU ! VOUS ETES MALADE ! C'EST VOTRE FILLE TOUT DE MEME !**

**- Oh ça va ! Arrêtez de me crier dessus, c'était juste une idée comme ça ! Pour une fois que j'acceptais de laisser ma fille faire ce qu'elle veut …**

**-Oui bah c'était avant qu'il fallait être conciliant ! Maintenant c'est trop tard ! **

**-Pourtant c'est ce qu'Hinata répète depuis tout à l'heure, qu'elle ne veut pas descendre ! Faudrait savoir !**

**- Vous avez quoi à la place du coeur ? Simple curiosité médicale ...**

**- Une pierre ! Na !**

**- Eh ben attendez-vous à crever d'un infarctus !**

**Pendant que Tsunade et Hiashi poursuivaient cette ô combien intéressante conversation, les trois autres terriens continuaient d'essayer de convaincre la quatrième représentante de leur espèce reconvertie en ouistiti de redescendre de l'arbre dans lequel elle avait élu domicile, lequel ouistiti ne répondait pas et suivait attentivement la "discussion" des 2 énergumènes postés devant son arbre à s'enguirlander, évitant de se faire remarquer pour ne pas interférer en sa défaveur dans le cours des choses.**

**"Mais, intervint subitement Kiba, si on essayait plutôt de savoir pourquoi elle est grimpée là-haut ? ça nous aiderait, non ?"**

**Silence. Regards échangés . Puis explosion d'Hiashi :**

**"Nan mais pourquoi personne n'y a pensé avant ! Vous êtes vraiment des imbéciles ! Même l'auteur y a pensé avant nous ! C'est tellement évident que ç'est ridicule ! je vous signale que ça fait 6 heures et 172 lignes qu'on poiraute pour faire descendre cette fichue mioche et ...**

**-Eh !**

**-Silence ! J'ai pas fini ! **

**-On s'en fiche ! Au lieu de nous enguirlander, Hiashi, vous allez demander à votre fille pourquoi elle est là-haut!**

**-Et pourquoi ce serait moi qui devrait lui demander ! **

**-Hey, Hinata, demanda Kiba, pourquoi t'es là-haut ? **

**-Vous ê... êtes b... bêtes, tou...tous ! J...je le ré...répète depuis tout à l'heure ! réussit à glisser Hinata entre deux larmes de crocodiles. J...je v...veux pas me ma...marier a...avec qui que ce soit -hic!- et encore moins avec Neji -hic- snif ! En...en plus j'...j'ai le hoquet maintenant -hic!- je suis briméééééééééééééééééééééééééééée !**

**-Tsunade, c'est vous le psychologue ou pas ! **

**- Bon ! bah ! d'accord, on te promet que tu ne te marieras avec personne tant que tu ne l'aura pas décidé !**

**-M...merci Na -hic!- Naruto ! j... je redescend !**

**-Aaaaaaaaaaah ! Génial ! Et pour fêter ça, je t'invite à Ichiraku !**

**-Je viens avec vous ! dit Kiba. Hey Shino ! Tu viens ?**

**-Oui ...**

**-Super ! Alors tu viens Hinata ?**

**-Hai ! -hic- j'arrive ! répondit Hinata qui était contente de descendre, parce qu'à vrai dire, elle avait beau être une shinobi super entraînée et tout et tout, ça faisait quand même mal aux chevilles de rester aussi longtemps dans un arbre !**

**Et les quatre jeunes gens repartir vers le soleil couchant ... euh, non, vers Ichiraku ramens ... pendant que leurs deux aînés devisaient gaiement :**

**"Vieille peau !**

**-Chef de clan à la manque !**

**-Hokage à deux balles !**

**et autres joyeusetés du genre...**

**Finiiiiiiiiiie ! Même si cette fic n'est qu'un délire idiot sorti du pauvre petit pois qui me sert de cerveau, je suis contente de l'avoir bouclée ! Elle n'est pas très bonne, mais bon ! c'est ma première, alors j'ai des excuses ( j'espère ... )!**


End file.
